The flight performance of a ball in a sports context has an impact on a player's performance in a sport. In cricket, a bowler throws a ball to a batsman and the flight characteristics of the ball impact the batsman's strike of the ball. The bowler may wish to understand how the throwing technique impacts the ball flight characteristics of the ball to improve bowling performance. For example, to prevent a batsman from contacting the ball so as to hit the ball beyond the field boundary resulting in scored runs.